


TBW Day 2 /// Recovery Blanket

by Binouchetruc



Series: The Crazy Adventures of a Green Giant, 2 Norse Gods and an Alcoholic Warrior (supervised by their Loyal All-seeing Friend) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Gen, Hulk Needs a Hug, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt Hulk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor/Bruce Week, space boyfriends, space bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: If he was honest, he never thought he would do that one day. In a wild dream, maybe, or waking up there, after a couple of pints of Asgardian liquor over the reasonable amount. After all, snuggling with the Hulk was really something that had his place in his top 10 list of things he couldn't believe he had done in this crazy life of his. And there is really a lot of strange things you could have done when you’ve been living for more than a thousand years.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor, Hulk & Thor, Hulk/Thor
Series: The Crazy Adventures of a Green Giant, 2 Norse Gods and an Alcoholic Warrior (supervised by their Loyal All-seeing Friend) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	TBW Day 2 /// Recovery Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome back..! I hope you'll appreciate the second day of my Thor/Bruce week... tbh, I don't really know whether I wrote that as a platonic or romantic relationship, so just take it the way you want, I guess..!  
The prompts were Armor//Warmth, I don't talk much about the first one, but anyway ('x' )  
I'm pretty proud of this one, more than the last one (well, I think)  
Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
Edit: Changed the title because, well, it didn't really fit, still not quite satisfied with this one, but... anyway.

Hours after the battle, the Asgardian ship had been floating in space for a while and the adrenalin has since long worn off the valiant fighters. All were either giving, receiving or had been receiving medical care and were resting in a room they’d been given. The ship was big enough to handle all the Asgardian refugees and they were all grateful for that.

In one room though, it wasn’t quite time to rest yet. There were four people, three of them whispering to each other, another one waiting for… he didn’t really know for what, actually, but it wasn’t like he had anything else to do anyway. 

“Maybe sleep. Sleep is good. Might make pain from big black bad dog go away, maybe. Hurt. Hulk no tell Blondie though.” Hulk thought with a little frown that the others didn’t notice, too concentrated on their conversation,” Hulk strong. Stronger than pain. Strongest one there is.”

On the other side of the room, the group was still whispering.

“What are we supposed to do with the Beast?”

“I agree with him... partly, for once… don’t look at me like that, lackey,” Loki was grinning and he rolled his eyes when he heard the surname, but surprisingly didn’t add anything, “Not that I think… I mean, I know he’s not a mindless beast that destroys everything…” Loki looked like he wanted to object that, but a glare from Valkyrie stopped him before he even opened his mouth,” but he kinda lacks control… sometimes... which can cause problems… and in a spaceship… spaceships really aren’t the best place for problems. Particularly a spaceship full of refugees.”

“I know, I know, but there’s not much we can do anyway...” 

Thor wasn’t sure what to do yet, but all of them staying here surely wouldn’t change things much. 

“Go and help people, or get some rest. I’ll stay with him. To be sure everything’s ok. We took care of the most urgent things already, the rest can wait a bit.”

“Never planned to stay more than necessary close to this… thing, dear brother.”

Loki didn’t let the time to anyone to even think about an answer before quickly leaving the room.

“Puny God scared!” grinned Hulk from the other side of the room.

Thor almost jumped. He had been talking about him seconds ago, yet he almost forgot that he was there. Almost forgot the presence of the big green giant that seems to fill the whole room with warmth, when really, he was only taking as much place as a whole bed... a Midgardian one, not the royal beds in Asgard he had been used to… it wasn’t the time to dwell on the good old days, though.

Yet, he found himself wondering about what it would be like to snuggle with the Hulk… he blamed his tired brain for thinking about such a strange thing. Well, it was pretty much the two things he was thinking about right now: Hulk and sleep...

Maybe… maybe that could work?

No other solutions came up to him and he’d been staring for he didn’t know how long and maybe it was starting to be a bit weird. He hadn’t even noticed when Val had slipped out of the room.

Thor finally moved himself. He opened a drawer but didn’t find what he was looking for. He could sense Hulk’s both unsure and curious eyes following him around. He opened a couple more of them before finding it. Thor took it and move closer to the green man, who was eyeing what he was holding confusedly. He went behind him. 

Hulk didn’t quite like having someone in his blind spot. He knew it was Blondie and Blondie no hurt Hulk, but he was still a bit uncomfortable. He stiffened slightly when something dropped on his shoulder, but he quickly recognizes the pleasant texture of a blanket who surprisingly went all the day down his back. It was pretty rare to get something of his size, outside of the customized things he got on Sakaar…

Thor came back in his sight right after and sat next to him, a little distance separating the two friends. He looked hesitant like he wanted to ask something. After a moment, he finally spoke.

“Huh… can I..?” 

Thor was moving his hands, trying to give some sort of explanation of what he means. Hulk wasn’t sure what Thor was asking permission for, but he nodded anyway.

The god stands still for a few seconds, then tentatively moved closer and closer, until their arms were touching. He lifted the blanket to wrap himself in it too. Then, he leaned his head on Hulk, expecting some sort of reaction. Nothing happened, though. Or he thought.

“You’re warm. And… comfy.” Thor said after a while to break the silence, before lifting his eyes to the giant’s face.

His eyes were closed and maybe he was asleep? If so, he hopes he didn’t wake him up… now that he thought about it, his breathing seemed indeed slower than it had been a couple of minutes earlier after all. It was actually fairly easy to notice. Normally, everything about Hulk was imposing. Taking most of the place. His voice, his stature, even his breathing… Not that Thor minded. He was like that too, even if next to such a colossus, he was indeed a bit… puny. Not that he would ever say it out loud.

Hulk moved a bit, not enough to tell if he was indeed asleep, has been or wasn’t at all. A faint whimper, one Thor probably wouldn’t have heard if they weren’t so close, escaped his lips.

“You’re… you’re hurt? I mean, still hurt, since, you know, you heal pretty quickly, normally...”

“Nu-uh. Hulk strong. Hulk no hurt.” Hulk shook his head in a childlike way which he obviously thinks would convince Thor, but it wasn’t Thor’s first feigning-not-to-be-hurt person he had seen… not that he had really been able to help in the past, but… he saw how his mother did it, it shouldn’t be so hard...

“It’s fine. To be hurt, I mean. Even the mightiest warriors are. My father did. Lost an eye, too. Pretty painful, if I may say so…”

Thor was really serious. He knew it was hard to understand, he had been that arrogant young boy who thought himself invincible for many years, too many years, and he knew the consequences of that. Hulk might be Bruce’s armour, but it didn’t mean he was or was supposed to be invincible. Yeah, he could and would be hurt, sometimes. The god knew it would take some time to make Hulk out of anyone understand this concept, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.

“Hmph.”

“Okay, okay… I’ll let it go for the time being since it doesn’t seem you’ll bleed to death… but if it’s not gone when we woke up, we’ll let someone check it… alright?

“Hm.”

“Well, I guess I’ll take that as a yes, then…”

Then, the silence came back. Not an unpleasant or awkward one, though. No. The only sound was the quiet humming of the ship in the background, and soon enough they drift off to sleep  
Bruce wasn’t back when they woke up, nor was the wound gone. As Thor promised, he brought someone so they could check him. Thor was by his side the whole time since Hulk didn’t really like someone prodding at him, due to some not-so-great memories with that kind of touching and people. Well, he would have been by his side anyway. 

The diagnosis was expected: nothing too grave, aka nothing Hulk couldn’t heal with time. In fact, it took two whole weeks to heal completely without leaving any visible trace, as usual... well, longer, but you don't get bitten from a wolf coming right out of the nordic mythology every day. It was also two weeks of Thor coming back after his royal duties to snuggle with Hulk. Then, there was also another week before he could convince Hulk to see Bruce, to be sure he was fine and, even if didn’t tell Hulk about that part, to be sure he was indeed still here. He was pretty sure it was the case, but what Bruce had said on Sakaar, which he hadn’t given enough thought back there, flood back into his mind as days passed by without Bruce’s return.

Finally, at the end of that week, Bruce was back. Not that he didn’t miss snuggling with Hulk, but it was reassuring to know that both parts were ok. Yeah, everything was ok. Not perfect, but ok. And ok was pretty damn fine after everything that happened. Ok was perfect.


End file.
